This disclosure relates generally to hardware and methods employed for tying or connecting a secondary assembly to a main structure such as, for example, through a sill, a top plate or a stud structure. More particularly, this disclosure relates to brackets which are mounted to deck joists or elongated wood components and receive elongated fasteners that thread into wood components of the principal structure.
In bracket assemblies to which the present disclosure relates, a metal bracket is fastened to a joist or other elongated wood structure. Many of the brackets are L-shaped and include an opening through a leg of the bracket that receives a fastener. The fastener is threadably anchored to tie the deck to the principal structure. Various bracket configurations have been advanced. With mixed success, the conventional brackets attempt to address the constraints of providing a rigid bracket structure which may be mounted via fasteners to a joist or similar wood member to provide a high integrity bonding, and a bracket structure which accepts and engages a heavy duty fastener and provides a fastener head/bracket interface of high structural integrity when the fastener is driven into the anchoring structure.
The present disclosure is directed to a bracket which is especially adapted for easy installation to efficiently transfer a load under tension to a shear load on fasteners anchoring the bracket to a fixed structure.